School Daze
by fumidori
Summary: Just a small series featuring around a school setting where soccer isn't the only thing the boys have to worry about. They gotta worry about their other classes…and more importantly, you! [Reader/Various] one-shot collection.
1. Science

**a/n; A small series I decided to start...near the _end_ of the school year!**

**I don't know science, or chemistry as well as I should, so I hope I'm not _too_ off the line.**

* * *

[Manabe/Reader]

Science Class

.

.

Science Class was nothing more than a simpletons playground for your so called classmates; they were like a bunch of rowdy, brainless, and completely attention lacking idiots who dared to purposefully mix the wrong ingredients to fuel their childish minds. You could only roll your eyes as the infamous Matsukaze Tenma, and Tsurugi Kyousuke attempted another futile endeavor at creating a fluid that wouldn't explode for once.

You weren't surprised by the chemical reaction that bubbled from their little experiment: they should've gone for the _green tube...not the blue._

If anything it discreetly humored you to the point where a barely inaudible chortle flew past your lips, and caught the seething attention of Tsurugi. Who seemed to have of wasted no time in shooting you a harsh glare that would make anyone quiver under it's heat. Too bad for him you gave zero cares and that action didn't faze you at all.

What fazed you mostly was your teacher's announcement...

"Now listen up everyone! The next assignment, which is due at the end of class, requires partnership so I've divided everyone up into equal groups," his smoky voice didn't penetrate anyone from not groaning in exasperation and pain. They hated getting partnered up with someone they supposedly didn't like. But you trusted your teacher's judgement, because hey, Mr. Kazemaru was pretty hot when that one visible sultry, and golden orb stared at the class with an inkling of judgmental stability lurking in there.

This wasn't any time to be contemplating whether or not you held any attraction to your teacher, [Name]!

_"[Last Name], Manabe, and Minaho!"_

Let's take back what you said about him being hot, alright? There's no way you were going to be paired with those two! They were both geniuses, just like you, however you refused to succumb into working with anyone! Your structure as a student, and success in your academic skills rooted from the very simple fact that you couldn't tolerate anyone's behavior, and so you opted to work alone.

Mr. Kazemaru knew that, and yet he _still_ throws you into a group with that duo? "Uh, excuse me-" your comment was promptly cut off as the teacher declared the next set of pairs. At least it wasn't with Matsukaze or Tsurugi...or even worse: Kariya. He once articulated a concoction that exploded into sweet little Hikaru's face, and the purple-haired freshmen had to scrape off a strange orange substance from his hair for hours.

Needless to say, you would've killed yourself before even attempting to work with that stupid prankster.

You rose from your seat after seeing Manabe and Minaho already step foot into the disorganized closet filled to the brim with lab coats, goggles, and gloves; the few things necessary before tackling any form of chemistry in the lab. Swiftly pulling your hair into your desired form to pry it away from getting into your face whilst working, you joined the two in rifling through and getting the properly fitting items required.

You snapped the goggles over your eyes, that jarring sting twisting around your eyes for a brief moment as you adjusted them to perfection. Manabe had to cautiously slip off his glasses for the goggles, and you had to admit in that flash of time where nothing occupied his vision, he looked _pretty darn good_. You glanced over at Minaho and quickly clasped a hand over your mouth, oh my god, he looked ridiculous wearing those goggles.

Coughing into the palm of your hand and giving an innocent whistle when Minaho glanced curiously over at you, and you got the hint that he might've,_ okay,_ **most likely** heard you laugh. But he didn't know at what, and it bothered him slightly. The three of you then situated yourselves in your designated lab spot, the ingredients needed for the experiment already laid out before you; just scrambled up to jot you into probing your memories, and seeing if you can correctly figure out what to do.

"Based on my calculations, we don't need half of these highly concentrated supplements. We can easily subdue the fizzing when it occurs by substituting the solute, and corresponding it with something else. Simple," Manabe sagaciously jabbered on with his accurate explanation. Although all the things needed to follow the written instructions on the bored are prepared in front of you, this guy is _still_ trying to make it easier.

You heaved a small sigh, "Why can't we just fill the volumetric flask with the deionized water, and use more heat to burn the solute?"** Like the board says.**

"[Name]-chan's right. We could take easy steps, and start off small. The reaction may not be as affective if we add what we're not suppose to, and keep the ions settled?" Minaho piped up, noticing with his keen sight of human knowledge that you tensed up for a moment when you spoke, and he thought he'd alleviate any stress building up by agreeing to your terms and backing you up.

A visible amount of sweat trickled down the side of Manabe's face, and he went to push up his glasses to stave of his embarrassment but was met with an even more humiliating fate..._he wasn't wearing his glasses,_ so his finger simply tapped against his goggles and created a very amusing reaction of distress from the purple-haired male.

Both you and Minaho found yourselves unable to fend off the incoming swarm of laughing jitters, and you both released the same intensity of hollowing laughter. Manabe felt that rush of indignation, like the two of you were teaming up against him, and he cocked his head away from the two of you in a snit.

"For someone so smart you sure make a fuss over something so trivial," you murmured out and when the other two picked up on it, they couldn't tell if that was meant to mock him or what.

Manabe brought his gaze back to you, a sense of anger flaring off in his eyes. "I do not! I just don't appreciate the two of you laughing at me," he fumed.

"Ah, but aren't you just upset I took [Name]-chan's side over your own?" Minaho inquired, an eyebrow steadily rising in suspicion as he interrogated his friend. That question seemed to spark something in Manabe, as he took up a slightly defensive position by raising a singular arm in front of him. But before Manabe could give a shout of protest or anything, Minaho continued. _"...Especially since you were trying to impress her!"_

The accusation was thrown into the air like a night slash, cutting through both yours and Manabe's hearts faster than any arrow could.

This.._.this doofus_ who forgot he wasn't wearing glasses was trying to impress you? He's gonna have to do a lot better than what he did. Truth be told, this little quarrel these two decided to embark in was quite humorous, and comical. If this wasn't the middle of class, you'd unwind a bit with a luxurious bag of cheap microwaved popcorn. But to be real, your heart _did_ speed up at the thought of someone working diligently in order to impress you.

"P-Please, Minaho-kun!" Manabe could feel heat just sear on his cheeks like the summer sun, and he had to turn around in order to avoid the notion that you saw his face as red as a pepper. "Be quiet!" Manabe will never find any consolidation in Minaho again about his feelings, the calculations of upholding that being 100%.

"That reaction gives me all that I need to verify my testimony," was all Minaho had to say as that proud, and sneaky charm of his lurked it's way into his voice and glowing green eyes.

It's about time you came back into this conversation. "Okay, yeah; you were trying to impress me, but that doesn't change the fact that we haven't gotten a single thing done and time is running out."

**_HOLY SHIT—_**

So absorbed within their tiny debate, they had completely forgotten about the project they were suppose to do(well, you too but...). The two boys, along with you, both were ushered to finish with the remaining amount of time putting an edge of pressure against your backs. But, somehow..._somehow,_ things managed to work out. It would've went a whole lot smoother had you not been paired up with four-eyes, and mr. detective.

It was a change of pace for you, working alongside two other people, something you never would've even gave a second thought about if you weren't thrown into the situation without warning. In the end, you delved into what was scrawled on the blackboard instead of trying to cooperate with Manabe who had constantly insisted doing it his way.

He had done his calculations, and in your eyes they were 100% useless.

The bell rung to signal all the kids out from their seats and into the flooding, crowding hallways for a break or their next class, and you along with everyone else managed to get your things and leave the room. Except, unironically, you were one of the last few straining people who had yet to flee the room. You, and Manabe were still hurriedly stuffing things within your bags like it was some secret race.

He finished first, giving you a quick look and thanking everything he hadn't made eye contact with you, that'd be just awkward for him at this point. He got to the door before he felt fingers wrung around his pale wrist and tug him back a bit.

"If you're going to impress me..._you're gonna have to do a lot harder than that!"_ you winked, protruding your tongue out at him for a moment before bringing your lips closer to him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Well, I'll see you, **Prince Charming.**"

And you were off.

_Goddammit, you were making fun of him **again!**_ But...your challenge sounded promising, and the warmth in his cheeks pervaded his senses enough to give him a bounce in his step as he rushed off to his next class.


	2. Drama

**a/n; Lotus Sword requested either Tsurugi Kyousuke or Fubuki Shirou, and I chose Tsurugi! Hope that's okay! Also, yeah, suggestions for this are open! If you'd like to see a certain class or character, just ask and I'll see what I can do! ... I already have some planned, by the way: An Ibuki, and Minaho one. :) I don't think I'll do any repeating characters either, sorry!**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and/or did everything of that sort! (Also I forgot to put a disclaimer at the bottom of my last one;;)**

* * *

[Tsurugi/Reader]

Drama Class

.

.

Tsurugi held the sheet between his boney pale fingers, bored eyes focusing on the words as best as he possibly could, since he really possessed no interest in this fanciful, and fictitious play at all. The class he was situated in was none other than drama, and he only occupied a spot in the classroom due to the female located in the seat beside him. It was thanks to _you_ that he was stuck in this droning class of spineless, and supposedly comical acts of merriment used for the entertainment of others.

It was your dream to be an actor, and if you wanted him by your side step-by-step, he could live with that. He could even vividly recollect the memory of you practically begging him to join this class with you, and whenever he thought of that fond, particular remembrance he couldn't help but let his lips quirk into a smile.

To others it must've felt uncharacteristically surreal considering Tsurugi Kyousuke was a sharp, ragged being who rarely seemed to express any portion of joy in the eyes of others. They just didn't know him well enough, didn't know him as well as a certain childhood friend did, so typically he ignored the fools who would attempt to take a picture when he forged a smile.

Being in a drama class filled to the brim with countless actors-to-be set him up ultimately to have them sneak pictures of him when he would smile, he never seemed to listen to any form of script or improv so naturally him smiling appeared larger than it should be. Tsurugi closed his eyes for a moment of direct solace, the aforementioned memory coiling his mind and it was the thing which appeared as he dozed off;

* * *

_"Oh, are you filling out what classes you'll take?" a fruity, disembodied voice inquired, and he could feel the warmth and weight of someone's body press against his back whilst a chin placed itself on his shoulder, curiously glancing down at the papers in his hands.  
_

_He nodded with an unamused hum in response, immediately recognizing that to be none other than you. He never minded the close proximity between the two of you, if anything he found himself constantly yearning for that, and it took practically everything in him to force down that traitorous amount of red to seep into his cheeks. "Yeah. I only need to select a couple more," Tsurugi nonchalantly divulged.  
_

_You snatched the sheet from his hands, falling backwards onto the depressing mattress of your childhood friend, and hurriedly scanned over the little marks he made to classify which segments of learning would busy him over the course of the year. "You don't have drama marked down? Hurry up and do it!" you exclaimed, a slight traceable amount of worry lacing in your tone._

_You recoiled back into a sitting position, coming at a fast velocity that made you almost snap into Tsurugi's back and knock him off of his own bed. You ushered his papers back into his hands, and he cocked his head towards you with a cynical look caught in his orbs. "Hah? Why would I take that stupid class? You're the actor," he protested. No way he'd take that, even though he'd be very fit for a lot of roles to come, and he'd be able to accurately stay in character no matter the odds against him._

_He just wasn't interested, and you weren't having it. _

_Petulantly pushing your bottom lip up to for a pout, you cranked your notorious doe-eyed expression to the max and put your hands on Tsurugi's shoulders, shaking him a little as you whined. "Pleeeaaassseee! I don't wanna be alone!" you sounded more like a child throwing a tantrum._

_He opened his mouth to say something, but it was left gaping open as he contemplated on how to inveigh against you, but to no avail. You were perfectly capable of handling your own weight, but if you really wanted him to be beside you—he couldn't really say no. "Okay," he mumbled out while grabbing his pen from the floor and scribbled down a check mark beside 'Drama'._

_"Oh, thank you, thank you, Kyou-kun~!"_

* * *

Tsurugi opened his eyes, drawing them away from the sheets he hadn't fully read yet, and focused his attention to the teacher at the front of the room. She held he clipboard proudly against her bosom, and she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, allowing them to settle properly in place. "Have you read over the play? It's 'Sleeping Beauty'; our version as a few twists that don't occur in the original."

You could just hear the crowd of students erupt into cheers, it appeared as if everyone was stoked that this was the chosen play: it seemed rather boring in Tsurugi's view, it only contained a few characters, and the storyline itself was overplayed.

"The person playing the Prince will be Tsurugi Kyousuke, and the role of Sleeping Beauty will be given to our fine [Full Name]!"

What?

Did he hear that right?

Not only was he shoved into the position of the main hero, the woman of his dreams would be playing his love interest; the heroine who would be cast aside in a thorn-prickled castle to lay for eternity in a peaceful slumber at the hands of a wicked witch. Tsurugi looked beside him, watching as sparkles emerged from the depths of your [e/c] irises at the thought of taking on a main lead.

That look captivating your orbs made a cordial smile careen on his lips, and you tilted your head towards him and gave him a breathless smile to express all the jubilee imbued in your soul at the news. The two of you could do this together. Both of you would mold yourselves into your roles accordingly and make sure this play was a huge success.

"I'm not surprised those two got the roles!" "They're practically a couple as it is!" "How cuuute~!"

Whispers had also broken out amongst your classmates, discreetly giving you and Tsurugi looks to display their keen interest on the two of you being together. You weren't going out, though! Although it was obvious that you held such a strong affinity, it wouldn't be terribly troublesome if someone accused the two of you being boyfriend and girlfriend.

You made a fuss about it occasionally though: when it got _too_ out of hand, but Tsurugi would always be there to settle you down and yell at you to ignore them and move on.

* * *

The five weeks between the fateful announcement that you were doing a play, and the actual night of performance consisted of everyone becoming busybodies; working on the intricate designs of the costumes, painting of the scenes, rehearsing, and memorizing the scripts. It was tedious, the more it carried on, and that feeling of high tension grew tighter and tighter around the students necks as the date arrived.

And that day was today.

You were currently backstage, fingers quivering the curtain as you gazed at the large crowd gathered in the stands before returning to Tsurugi located behind you, also curiously staring out at the people conversing before the play started. Along with you in your gown, he was already in costume given that the play started in ten minutes. A simple knight's armor with crafty, and obviously fake, glistening metal plates.

You had to hand it to the costume department, he looked like a _real_ knight dressed up like that!

"Are you feeling anxious?" Tsurugi inquired, and he placed a hand on your shoulder to comfort you, giving it a light squeeze. He wasn't nervous at all, he was a soccer player who played in front of millions people tons of time, plus he never expected the infamous, and bubbly you to be in such a position right now.

You nodded your head weakly, biting the inside of your cheek to further display that act of cowardice you were experiencing. You tentatively placed your hand over his own on your shoulder, and heaved a slight sigh. "Yeah. I was super excited for this but..!"

"You practiced so hard, don't forget that. I'm sure you'll do fine, because it's you," Tsurugi countered with a softer edge to his words, his way of speaking coming less harsh and critical as usual. His encouraging words sent a smile to worm its way onto your face, and you gave an affirming nod to tell him his words went through to you.

* * *

The stairs themselves as he climbed up the tower were simply wood, not stone, simply elaborately painted over to mask what they truly were. Every step he took was powerful, letting a loud bam to resound throughout the stage. "I'll rescue you, my princess!" he bellowed, having reached the scene where after he defeated the evil witch, and was now proudly running up the tower to save his beloved from her eternal slumber.

Treacherously he climbed the pathetic height of the stage tower, dawning himself in the fact that he had to make himself look much more proportional in dimensions of a courageous hero, simply desperate to free the one he loves from a curse. Tsurugi was an ace at concealing his true emotions, and was able to steady himself with a grazed stoic expression but his voice, and words didn't mirror his features at all.

He made it to the top platform, taking care not to apply too much pressure on the fake strings of plants woven above his head as he pushed by them for affect, and then his gaze fell upon you...the stage lights descended on your face in such a gorgeous way, and it dawned out the true beauty lying within the contours of your pallid skin. You looked astounding, sleeping there with the essence of a true maiden, and your hands laid perfectly atop of your stomach in a delicate way; he was beginning to wonder why you were so nervous to preform in the first place.

"Oh, Sleeping Beauty, there you are!" he exclaimed, flawlessly reciting his lines as he rehearsed. "I was able to see you again, but only in such a state!" there was a helpful amount of woe in his voice to accurately portray what the Prince felt in that ongoing moment.

He crept closer to your sleeping form, falling beside the canopy bed that you resided on and bury his head in the blankets under you. There was a distinct sound of weeping, indicating that Tsurugi had put forth that pathetic act of crying at the loss of a loved one. The love displayed within the play was nothing more than a love at first sight encounter, the love he had developed for you had grown, and blossomed over the years; in his mind, his love for you was much stronger than that of his character.

"What should I do?!" an exemplary shout of a despairing plea, bashing out of his feelings in a helpless fit and acting as if that would solve any of his issues. But, then the Prince thought, and thought. Until the magical words of the fairies came coursing back to him. "The fairies...true love's kiss!" he babbled out, hoisting himself up on the bed and leaning over your figure.

He could see that your lips stayed poised in a serene line, but there was a traceable amount of color seeping into your cheeks to signify you were also anticipating what was to occur. You had practiced during rehearsal, but it was always a fake actors kiss. You knew his lips wouldn't be truly meeting yours, but that was your assumption.

Caught in the heat of the moment, Tsurugi actually pressed his lips against yours!

His lids were closed as your own fluttered open, attempting to pry yourself from the state of shock that his lips were honestly upon yours, and the fact you didn't mind it entirely. "Oh, my prince..." came your ethereal voice that enchanted both Tsurugi, and the entire crowd while trapping them within such a condition of awe and heartwarming intensity.

"You're awake!" Tsurugi affirmed for his own sanity, and he scooped you into his arms out of sheer delight. You being the Princess were confused on your whereabouts, clearly confused as to why you weren't in your own bed or castle for that matter, since the last time you were conscious was right at the moment when your dainty finger was pricked by a spinning wheel.

"I am, I am!" you surmised with glee in your voice, wrapping your arms back around Tsurugi. "Now the wedding can continue!"

What he would give to marry you in real.

* * *

The play was a roaring success, you were all greeted with a wonderful round of applause when you came out to bow and say the final words of 'the end'. Everyone gathered backstage, complimenting each other for a job well done and generally enjoying the lighthearted atmosphere of finally being done it. All that slavery, and toil over this play seemed to be worth it all in the end.

There was one thing occupying your mind still, however. And you were going to solve that little configuration right now. "Kyou-kun, I can't believe you actually kissed me on stage! Aaah, that was so embarrassing!" you chided playfully to the male as he removed the fake breastplates from his body, along with the gauntlets that the costume designer had set up.

"Why? No one actually noticed," Tsurugi bluntly said, unamused by your little fit right now. Though remembering back on it, he had to stave off the red from suffusing his cheeks by turning his head away from you for a moment.

You pouted petulantly, "I sure did..." Judging by your reaction, Tsurugi only saw fit what was needed to happen. He roped an arm around your waist and twisted you around so your back met the wall rather harshly, he then pulled some spare curtain to shield the two of you away from anyone. "K-Kyou-kun?!"

"It's not fair," he started, heatedly avoiding your stare. "The only time I get to kiss you is during a play." And it's not even a real kiss. Wasn't suppose to be, anyway. By now Tsurugi was flying off the walls, and desperately wanted some closure to his long-term feelings for you, now seemed to have of been his fitting choice.

You gathered enough evidence to scrutinize what was happening right now, and it sent your heart into a palpitating rhythm and your heart bounced against your ribcage like a drum. "W-Well, you could've just asked..." you murmured out, adverting your head to stare fixedly on the objects that peppered the flor beside the two of you.

Your statement caught Tsurugi rather off guard, having not expected that sort of reaction from you, but nonetheless leaned in closer and causing you to turn your head straight so you could be level with him. His hot breath fanned over your lips, almost as if the infamous Tsurugi Kyousuke was hesitating, before he passionately pressed your lips together.

Your lips molded together perfectly, and it was clear there was an inimitable utopian hidden with Tsurugi. Although this wasn't the perfect spot to be heatedly kissing you like he was; he didn't care, and nor would he. The texture of your lips were nothing he ever imagined, he was able to coax them with his tongue and teeth, setting off more butterflies to be set aflutter within your stomachs.

Shyly opening your mouth when seemingly order to, Tsurugi's tongue swirled energetically around with yours, mapping out his new territory. The sensation was greater than you've ever envision, and it felt more wonderful than all your other girlfriends had giggled about amongst themselves. Maybe it was the fact that you felt like you had your true love's lips against your own when they didn't, or maybe it was the simple fact that it was Tsurugi...

You had broke him into a starry-eyed romanticist it seemed.

"Oooh, look here~!" "They're kissing!" "Ew, not in front of the children!"

**_Shit._**

* * *

**inazuma eleven go © level-5_  
_**


End file.
